FIGHTERS
FIGHTERS is a jpop boyband that debuted on October 16th, 2013. Members Releases and History October 16th, 2013: 1st album: Able Girl; Enveloped By You; Don't Hustle; I Am With You; Fall Beauty; Stand Out; She Cries In A Cute Way; To That Day. April 17th, 2014: 2nd album: Stand Tall; Delicious; Dream Chaser; Stars Love?; A Boy's Heart; Phone Rings; Painful Night; All of That; Give Me. September 18th, 2014: 3rd album: Always You; Pink Bag; I Really Love You; I'm Wishing For...; Shop For Her; Guy Time; Oh Woah!; Syke! March 19th, 2015: 4th album: & Me; What's New??; Come Alive; The Show; Ra La La La La; Love Game; Teardrops; D&A (DNA); Ultra Mode; Happy Times; Woah Woah Woah Woah. ''' August 20th, 2015: 5th album: '''Jokes of Our Love; Storm; Girls Wishes; One More Time; Try Again; Friend; Stop Stop Stop; Having Dreams; Melody; Here You Are. February 15th, 2016: 6th album: So I Smile; My Shine; What They Don't Get; Our Youth; Normal?: My Great Love; Never Forget; Loving You Now; ABCDEFG Happiness; Heartbeats. July 14th, 2016: 7th album: Why Rocks?; To Zero; Fighters Get Ready!!; Girls Love; I Want To Know; Who Am I?; Conversations; You Are My Sun. December 13th, 2016: 8th album: No One Can Stop You; The Power Within You; We Will Be Adults; What Is In This World; Beyond Space and Planets; Lies Ahead of Us; I Love Her; With Us Now. From January 2017 to May 2017 it was announced that FIGHTERS would be on rest. On May 7th, 2017 the group announced their next album to release in July. July 12th, 2017: 9th album: Jealous; Awakening; Me; Go; #5; Ah Ah; Brand New You. January 11th, 2018: 10th album: Let Us Dance; Shooting Stars; Get A Grip; Marry You Marry Me; Please Wait; Stand Up!; Spring Is Coming; Innocence; Night Love. June 10th, 2018: 11th album: It Is Cold; I Was Prepared; Me Me; One After Another; Love Has Begun; Rises; Everything For You Always. December 9th, 2018: 12th album: 'I Don't Need Anything; If There Is Love; My Decision; Witches and Wizards Now; Never Alone; Beautiful Now; The Forest; River Flows. ' May 17th, 2019: 13th album: 'Make Up; For You and Me; Yesterday; Losing You Hurts; Fairy Love; Sky Earth and Sound; Purple Hearts; River Flows Now; No More. ' On September 8th, 2019 AIP announced that FIGHTERS had decided to disband following the release of their 16th album. November 11th, 2019: 14th album: 'Saying This; Bells Spells; This Town; 5 Kisses; Mystery Eve; Solve This Solve This!; Who Are You to Me. ' June 1st, 2020: 15th album: 'Love No More; Speak; Rain and Shines; Our Peace; Speak to You so Softly; You Know Me; S.U.P.E.R.N.A.T.U.R.A.L; Stories. ' October 17th, 2020: Mini Album: 'Hear My Heart; Goodbye Our Loves; We Love You. ' February 6th, 2021: 16th album: 'This is It; You You; My Dreams of the Future; What Will We Do?; No Answers; The Final; The Curtain Falls; Shades; Queen of Air. ' FIGHTERS disbanded following a tour on June 11th, 2021.